Proposal
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Finally, it's been four years and Ben Matlock has an interesting proposal for the beautiful assistant D.A. How will it work out?


**A/N: I have never written for **_**Matlock **_**before. Obviously, it wasn't a category until yesterday :D Anyhow; I'm not sure about all of you, but I always wanted Julie March and Benjamin Matlock together. And so, this is why I write! =) Hope you enjoy! SEASON 4**

"Julie?" Ben asked as he walked through the courtroom, but she didn't hear him. Ben wasn't the defense attorney in this case, but he had been there to support assistant D.A. Julie March. Ben had been nervous for a while because he had wanted to ask Julie the big question. He followed her all the way to the prosecutor's office. Finally, she stopped in her office and he was able to sneak in alone leaving the door open behind him. "Julie?" He asked again. She looked at him as she sat in her chair.

"Ben? What are you doing in here?" Julie laughed. "I didn't realize you had a case today." Ben smiled.

"I, I was here to watch your case."

"My case? Why? It's nothing out of the ordinary Ben." Julie replied confused. Ben walked over to her.

"Julie, we've known each other for a while, haven't we?" Julie nodded.

"Yes, but…" She paused. "What are you talking about?" She looked up at him and he couldn't stop smiling long enough to talk. Finally, he turned towards the door and coughed a few times. Then, he turned back to Julie.

"Julie March, I want you to marry me." Ben said firmly.

"Ben!" Julie exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd say that. Right here? You know how things get spread around here." Julie rushed over and closed the door to her office.

"I don't care. What do you say Julie? Marry me." He pauses and sits on the edge of her desk. She walked back over to the desk and sat down. "I know you've been married before- I have too. I want you to be my wife." Julie sighed and looked down at the table.

"Ben-" She started and then paused. She looked up at him. "There isn't a thing I would rather do Ben Matlock." Ben smiled.

"Julie, I've been waiting a long time to hear that." He stated. Julie nodded.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me." She replied. "I knew that it would come around sometime; but I couldn't be too sure." Ben nodded.

"Well…." He paused. "I'm not sure what to do now." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ben and Julie stood up.

"Yes?" Julie asked. Conrad walked in the door.

"Hi Julie, Ben; I thought I'd find you in here." Conrad paused. "Have you asked her yet?" Julie looked between Ben and Conrad. She crossed her arms.

"What do you mean Conrad?" Conrad started to blush.

"Well…" Conrad looked at Ben.

"I needed his help with trying to figure out how to ask you. I wanted to make sure you'd say yes." Ben stated. Julie laughed and nodded.

"Yes, he has already asked me Conrad."

"And?"

"Conrad." Ben warned. His ears were starting to get red. Julie laughed again. She walked towards Ben and put her arm through his.

"I said yes Conrad. I told Ben I'd marry him." Julie replied all smiles.

"Oh that's fantastic! I'm so happy for the two of you." Conrad exclaimed standing in the door way. Michelle walked past and stopped behind Conrad.

"What's fantastic?"

"Ben's getting married." Conrad said without thinking.

"Conrad." Ben said again.

"Married? To who?" Michelle asked looking between Conrad, Ben and Julie. Ben looked down at Julie.

"We might as well tell her Ben. It'll be news around the courthouse soon enough." Julie laughed and then looked at Michelle. "Michelle, Ben has asked me to marry him."

"That's wonderful!" Michelle rushed over and hugged Julie. Then she touched Ben's arm. "Ben, I'm so happy for you! Both of you." She smiled and then she paused. "When are you going to tell Charlene?" Ben nodded.

"I'll call Charlene and Leanne both when I get home."

"I have to go Ben. I just realized I have a few things to do. Bye Julie."

"Bye." Julie laughed and Conrad said and walked out of the office.

"What do you want me to do Ben? We have a lot of work ahead of us. I mean, we both still have our jobs, plus if we're planning a wedding." Some guy from the trial walked in. Julie recognized him as one of the jurors.

"You're getting married? Congratulations!" Julie sighed as he walked away.

"Even people I don't know are going to know about this wedding before I have a chance to speak a word of it to anybody back in Baltimore." Ben laughed.

"It'll be alright Julie." He replied and looked at her. "You finish this case and then we'll work out the details of this wedding." Julie inhaled and then exhaled slowly.

"I wish you would have waited until after the trial to ask because now I'm going to have more on my mind than I've ever had."

"I'm sorry." Ben replied. "You don't have to marry me."

"Oh no!" Julie exclaimed. "It's not that. It's just… I've been in the middle of this case for a while. We are about to crack it and let it be over."

"Bet you wanted me for the defense attorney." Ben replied with a smiling. Julie walked over to her desk.

"Ben Matlock, I love you but the last person I want as the defense attorney on a case is you." She replied. "You are the best lawyer in Atlanta and everybody here knows that." She spoke in a really soft tone. Ben beamed. "Now, get out of here. I have work I have to do. Court was dismissed for lunch, I have to go back."

"I'll buy you a hot dog." Ben said looking down at her. She looked up and sighed.

"No, I don't have time Ben. But thank you anyway." Ben looked down at the ground.

"Oh alright." He said in an upset way.

"Come on Ben, I'll buy you a hot dog." Michelle said as Ben walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Julie mouthed to Michelle and Michelle nodded back. As they walked the halls of the courthouse, Michelle and Ben talked.

"Are you happy Ben?" Ben looked at Michelle.

"What? Of course I'm happy."

"I just want to make sure."

"Don't you like Julie?"

"I LOVE Julie." She smiled. "I just want to make sure you do." Ben looked at her.

"Michelle, I have known Julie March since she came to Atlanta from Baltimore; I've wanted to ask her this question since then. I never thought I could get up the courage to ask her until now."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Me too." Ben replied and Michelle laughed.

"I know Julie is too." Michelle paused. "You know, you two are very good for each other."

**I love the Julie/Ben relationship and I wished they would have embraced that. Well, Julie Sommars was recently married when she started Matlock, so I don't know… Anyhow; more chapters soon to come! =) Hope you enjoyed this one! Please R & R! **


End file.
